Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Retribution
by Aeon Foundry Scribe
Summary: WOOSH! THIS... ISN'T... REALLY... HAPPENING?! Chapter 4 is up!..and 5..and 6
1. Dusk Approaches

Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Retribution   
  
Chapter One: Dusk Approaches   
Michael Edwards awoke, fevered, drenched in sweat. His dreams were filled with horrible visions. Wretched creatures writhed, slashed, gorged themselves on the flesh of the living. Creatures that pierced his mind, hollowing out his very soul. To a normal man this would just seem like twisted nightmares, to one of the chosen, they were dark reminders of the sacrifice made for all of mankind.   
  
He sat up in his small ratty hotel bed, throwing the sheets on the floor. He put his hands on his head and stared up on the ceiling, recalling the darkness. He remembered Patterson, his flesh horribly burned from the brutal explosion, his eyes still frozen in the terrified visage of his abrupt death. Too much darkness to cope with. He remember the pillar, he couldn't' imagine a construction by man being much more evil. So many soul extinguished by tons of crushing stone. One of them had spoke to him, surprising, it had felt warm, inviting. It had given him an object giving off rays of unspeakable evil. Then the dark beasts had come.   
  
Rotting corpses with gnashing teeth, freakish grim reapers with penetrating green eyes, Behemoths, with three heads, sending out bolts of piercing energy, they had all sought to steal his soul. Despite all of this, despite the impending darkness, he had triumphed, he had made it back to the light, and he had fulfilled his duty, and somehow in the back of his mind, he knew the ancients were defeated, he could feel the insidious shadows they cast were diminished. The premonitions that he was being hunted, had ended the night before.   
  
He had enjoyed his first day in 6 months free from fear. He walked the down by the pier, looking at all the people, free from paranoia that a vicious claw wielding beast would burst from their innards spraying their body outward like a popped water balloon. He was able to watch a beautiful, vibrant sunset without the fear that it would never raise again. It had almost felt like it was over. But he had to know, he had to be positive that the darkness had ceased. There was only one way to figure that out.   
  
Two nights ago, when he completed his duty by dropping off the sword and the essence at the Roivas Estate, he had been unable to shake the feeling that if he crossed the threshold of that estate, he would never cross back. But now, that feeling was gone, and he was ready to meet another chosen, and hear the stories he was sure were to be told. It was only way he could put an end to the story and put it out of his mind, he had to go back to the Roivas estate. With the story ended, his mind cleansed of the 2000 year war for humanity, he could finally return Alberta, and pick up his life where he left off.   
  
Charged by his sudden decisiveness, Mike hopped out bed and started to get ready. After a shower and a shave, and the crappy little continental breakfast the hotel offered, Mike grabbed his trusty pistol that he had been through so much with, out of the bedside drawer and headed out into the cool Rhode Island morning.   
  
When Michael arrived in Rhode Island, he decided to not get a rental car. After the ordeal he had been through, he felt blessed to be alive, let alone able to walk, so he felt that he would take full advantage of that, by walking everywhere he could. The morning was cool, crisp and inviting. It was fully overcast, but the morning didn't feel gloomy , it was more cozy than anything.   
  
He walked past row after row of quaint victorian houses nestled on gently rolling hills, swaying weeping willow trees and the occasional chirping bid. It was so beautiful, so poetic, it made his triumph that much more significant. An image flashed into his mind of what would have happened if Chat'urgga, Ulayoth, or Xel' Otath had succeeded in there devious desires. Houses as far as the eye can see wreathed in flame, utter chaos in the streets as teaming masses of the undead wrought their insidious damage on anything living and pure. The collective scream of a billion dying souls. The image sent a slight tingle down his spine.   
The Ancients are gone mikey-boy, we did it, that's not going to happen he said to himself in a soft reassuring voice.   
  
After that, the brisk, two hour stroll was over in no time and he was standing in front of the massive Roivas estate that he had read about so much in the Tome, well read would probably not be the most accurate way to say it, experienced, would be more accurate. He looked down at his watch, it read 11:30, that seemed like a good time to show up unannounced, although he had feeling the chosen would know he was coming.   
  
He made his way up the winding front walk flanked by lavish, finely groomed hedges. As he did, he noticed a brand new Aston Martin Vanquish parked in the drive way, shining in the morning sun like a green jewel. Apparently being the chosen had it's perks. Michael now stood on the front doorstep, where he stood two nights before, virtually paralyzed with fear, how much had changed in those two days, he was about to find out. He reached out and knocked on the solid wooden door. Surprisingly quickly, he heard fleet footsteps coming down the stairs. The door swung open, and Michael was greeted by a beautiful young girl.   
  
Instantly he could tell she was a Roivas, she had allot of the features of Max and Edward. Looking in her eyes, he felt an instant connection with her, he could tell that she had seen things as bad, or worse than the horrors he had witnessed. He reached out his hand and began to introduce himself, Hello, my name is.. . Michael Edwards she finished. She looked at him as if she had known him for years. Have we met before? he asked, visibly puzzled. Well, I've met you she said with a quirky grin. Alex Roivas, nice to meet you she said cordially. I'm sure you've got allot of questions to ask, come in and have a drink, there's someone I think you'll want to meet.   
Somewhat surprised by her kindness, Michael followed her in.   
  
Alex led the way into the warm and cozy Roivas Family library. As they entered a robust looking man in his early sixties came up to greet them. He was easily six feet tall and radiated vigor. Michael noticed he had a giant, gaudy gold necklace that looked far older than any of them, for some reason, Michael felt like he remember that necklace from somewhere. The man reached out and took Michael's hand in a surprisingly firm handshake. Dr Edwin Lindsey's the name, you must be the Firefighter i've heard so much about for a moment, Michael was speechless, two chosen in one day, it was so much more than he could of asked for. i can tell by your silence that you recognize me, that book truly is amazing isn't it?   
  
Both Alex and Michael nodded in agreement. Alex gestured toward three cozy looking lounger chairs facing the fireplace, Why don't we all have a seat, I'm sure your both want to know the fate of the ancients They all sat down, and Alex pulled out a clear bottle full of a dark purple liquid and three fine wine glasses. She poured for Michael and Edward, then held her glass up in the air. To all the brave souls, who made the ultimate sacrifice, so that we could be here today then, they all drank to the lives lost. Dr Edwin piped in excitedly, Where did you find such a fantastic port Ms. Roivas? Alex smiled wistfully. It was my grandfather's, there are barrels of it down in the basement I'll have to add Wine connoisseur to my list of praises for Edward.   
  
Idle chitchat aside, Alex launched into the tale of the end of the ancients. She recounted all of the events, the discovery of the entrance to the ancient city of Eng'ha, the way she reactivated the massive 9 point spell array in an attempt to bring an ancient into the world to battle Pious's. Then her battle with Pious leading to the destruction of his ancient's essence and ultimately Pious's demise. Then the final climactic battle between ancients, as they all eventually, destroyed each other, leaving only the slowly dying corpse god, Mantarok.  
  
Michael and Dr. Edwin stared at each other in amazement. So, Chat'urgga, Ulayoth, and Xel' otath are dead? Michael said with excitement. Gone, forever Alex finished.   
  
Michael sat back in his chair. That was it, it was all over. The darkness has permanently receded, and he could finally go back to living, and put all of this terror, all of this evil, all of this darkness, far, far behind him. Dr. Edwin looked as if he was having similar feelings. They all sat in silence for a moment letting all of the events sink in, the reality of it, so reassuring.   
  
Suddenly, echoing through the walls, only barely audible through the silence, was the sound of the front door, slowly creaking open. The three chosen quickly jumped to attention, reverting to a sense of alertness they had all become accustomed too. Are you expecting anybody Alex? Dr. Edwin whispered. No one else even knows were here   
  
Michael rose to his feet and pulled his Glock pistol out of his hip holster, disengaged the safety then made his way to the door leading into the foyer. Dr Edwin drew a pistol of his own and quickly followed. He looked back at Alex and spoke, You should stay here, we'll go check things out. Alex looked at him slightly miffed, Like hell you will she reached up on the mantle and grabbed a loaded winchester shotgun. She gripped it by the slide throwing the stock down towards the floor hammering a shell into the chamber with a sharp click, Lets do this she growled. 


	2. The Battle Begins

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins   
  
Michael slowly eased the door open, scanning the dimly lit foyer for anything that seemed out of place. The front door stood open sending shafts of noon sunlight flooding in. Suddenly the house lost it's safe, cozy feeling, and began to feel something like it must have for Max and Edward in the chapters he read about them. He felt that familiar feeling of heavily shrouded evil, just on the edge of perception. The three of them made their way tentatively into the room. We're all armed, if you have an issue you need to discuss, Why don't you come discuss with Mr. Winchester here Alex barked. Michael cracked a slight smile, she was definitely a Roivas, like all the others, she was as tough as nails.   
  
They all scanned dark corners where shadows had begun to pool. Suddenly, Michael froze. He pointed his Glock at a particularly dark pocket behind a small clock between the two massive staircases. Something moved slowly out of the shadows. I'm giving you till the count of three to make yourself known, or your gong to be in a world of hurt Alex warned, obviously not bluffing. All three of them could feel that familiar feeling of evil. Somehow, they knew the game wasn't over yet. Dr. Edwin slid the hammer back on his pistol and prepared to fire. .... The outline of a smallish shirtless, decrepit looking man became noticeable. Alex put the stock on her shoulder and took careful aim. Three!, Good day to you sir Alex began to pull trigger. Dr. Edwin lunged at her and slapped the gun up in the air, the gun burped out a massive shot, ripping a solid hole in a patch of wall to the right of the house. he screamed.   
  
Seemingly unphased, Alex cocked the shotgun and prepared to fire again. For the love of god, look! Dr. Edwin barked. The little man's face suddenly became visible. He sat with head hung low, and his eyes closed. Even after all these years of aging, they could all still recognize his face. It was the man that single handily defeated the black guardian. Dear Lord, Peter is that you?! Dr Edwin said while not lowering his weapon. Peter said nothing, he just stood there with his head hanging low. Alex was horrified at what she had almost done. Oh my god, Peter i'm so sorry, I almost.. almost she sounded extremely shaken up. She began to move forward to make sure he was all right.   
  
As she did, Michael reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt holding her back. Don't be so hasty, take a look at that he said softly. They watched as a small object fell out of Peter's nose and on to the floor wriggling in place, it was a large, juicy maggot. Another fell out of his ear. she said, and slowly stepped back, taking her place beside michael. Something is very wrong here Peter still stood deathly still. Do you still have the Tome? Michael asked alex. Looking slightly puzzled, Alex replied, Yah, it's in Max's hidden room. Michael nodded, Go get it, right now, run. Alex was about to question him more when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She turned and sprinted out of the room, not looking back.   
  
Michael looked over at Dr. Edwin. You feel it don't you? Most definitely, that slight chill on the back of my neck, the feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's almost like i'm back in that temple in cambodia Michael nodded. Peter, what is wrong you, if your okay, please say something. Silence. Why don't you come have a seat with us Peter Dr Edwin gestured toward the stairs. Silence. The tension in the air was almost palpable. Peter began to speak. In a low, barely audible raspy whisper, one word, Kill who? Kill what, what are you talking about peter, what's going on here Michael question. Peter spoke again, without opening his eyes or raising his head.   
  
As the last syllable escaped his lips, he seemed to coil up like a viper, his head head raised and his eyes snapped open. Horrible, ghastly inhuman eyes. They emitted bright light, the color of rotting flesh, the deepest, darkest purple. A rune became noticeable on his forehead, a rune they both instantly recognized, Mantarok. Peter eyes widened to a point where they seemed like they'd pop out of his head and mouth formed into the shape of maniacal smile, both Michael and Edwin were rooted into place, frozen with terror. Peter spoke again, this time, a deep, gurgling voice. He's wants you, wants you all. Then before either of them had a chance to react, The Peter Thing let out a gut wrenching scream, KILL ME! Then lunged at Michael with cat like agility.   
  
It dove head first, striking Michael in the mid section sending the gun flying out of his and causing him to go sprawling across the floor. The thing's strength was incredible. It held him pinned to the ground, Michael watch in horror as a seam formed on it's chest and a gaping maw, complete with rows of gleaming razor sharp teeth, opened up gnashing at him. Having seen quite enough to convince him, Dr. Edwin, opened up on it. He fired of three shots in rapid succession, sending the freakish monstrosity rolling into a wall with a dry thud.   
  
It was back on it's feet in seconds. Dr. Edwin hadn't expected it to stay down. He kept firing, while backing up toward the door leading in the Library. More freakish mouth's began ripping open on Peter's horrible defiled body, they were gnashing, and issuing the most high pitched scream either of them had ever heard. Michael rolled quickly to his feet and grabbed the loaded Glock, adding to the base of fire at the beast. It was slowing it down, but not for long. The shots ripped jagged holes in the creatures bodies, sending blobs of congealed blood flying against the wall, it slowly, but surely advanced. Just then Alex burst in through the door holding the shotgun and the Tome of Eternal Darkness.  
  
When she saw the Peter thing, she let off a shot from the Winchester, it ripped a frisbee sized hole in it's mid section and sent it flying. It got up more slowly this time. What the hell do we do Alex screamed over the beast high pitch wailing. Cast an enchant item Michael screamed back. Alex blasted it again as it was getting up, a large section of the top of it's skull was now null and void. But none of the alignments are powerful enough to harm Mantarok's magic! Dr. Edwin yelled back. Alex, suddenly understanding, went to work. If none of the three alignments would work on Mantarok magic, maybe all three combined will.   
  
Michael and Edwin tried to keep it pinned down with the occasional well place shot, while Alex went to casting. The process had become so familiar. She held the book in her hands, and let the mental image of the different runes flash through her mind. First she visualized Cha' tturga, followed by Magormor, and Antorbok. As soon as she let image of Antorbok materialize in her mind she felt incredible energy surge through her body. The disembodied voice of Cha'tturga issued from the book, speaking the runes as bolts of blinding red energy surged up through the floor drawing the runes, three red bolts of pulsing energy surged from alex's finger tips and into her Winchester, causing it to glow with the power of Cha' tturga.   
  
She tingled slightly afterward, she would never get used to that sensation. With the trance broken she noticed that the freakish beast had sprouted gastly purple tentactles from several bullet wounds that were lashing across the floor searching for something to strangle the life out of. Dr. Edwin and Michael had managed to get out of the range of the things but time was quickly running out. Switch me Alex yelled tossing the glowing red shotgun to Michael who threw his Glock back. She completed the spell on it, this time embuing it with the pulsing blue energy of Ulayoth. Now you Edwin! They switched weapons and Alex enchanted his pistol with the power of Xelo'tath. They were ready, she prayed that it work. Just as they were preparing to fire, the beast caught Michael around the midsection and began to drag him toward it.  
  
He led out a terrified yell and clawed at the disgusting appendage. He managed to catch his hand on the edge of a banister of the stairs preventing him from being pulled in any faster. He freed up his had with the Glock in it and pointed it at the Mantarok beast. It was slowly tightening around him, he wouldn't last much longer. DO IT NOW! He screamed. ON MY SIGNAL Alex belted. FIRE NOW! They all opened up simultaneous. The power of three combined ancients racked Peter Jacob's defiled corpse. Shafts of brilliant energy began to shine out of thing, it looked like some freakish wailing multicolored disco ball. Over the sound of the wailing mouths, a voice that sounded more like peter's let out one final cry. Then the creature burst outward spraying bits of disgusting flesh everywhere in a rain of carnage. The three chosen, fell to the floor, catching there breath. The game indeed wasn't over, in fact it was just beggining   



	3. To Serve and Protect

Chapter 3: To Serve and Protect   
  
It was going to be one of those days, Frank had three, very well developed piles of paper work to tackle, and he still had that freakish Roivas case to deal with. Frank pushed himself back in his chair and stood up to stretch. The ceiling fan above swirled the stagnant dust filled air, not really helping the situation at all. He looked at his watch, 12:35. He figured it might be a good time to go check up on Ms. Roivas and see if there was anything she had forgotten to mention the first time they met. He was on his way out the door when he heard, Legrasse, get your ass in here! Frank let out a slight sigh, it was definitely going to be one of those days.   
  
He entered Chief Whitman's office and sat down. Whitman was a short squat, bright red haired, irish cop. Although Frank would never say it to his face, he looked more like a leprechaun than anything else. That thought brought a slight smile to his face. Legrasse, I want you to make the Roivas case your number one priority, we've got a high profile homicide here, we don't people to think we're sitting around on our thumbs here Whitman lectured. Chief, I was just about to.. Whitman cut him off. I don't care what you were about to do, I want you to head out to Roivas house and see if there's anything you missed, NOW!   
  
Frank somehow managed to contain his hatred for the man long enough to turn around and quietly walk towards the door. Before he got the chance to leave though, Whitman barked out another order. Oh, and one more thing Legrasse, I'm putting Montoya on this case with you Frank just nodded his head in disgust. Montoya was waiting out by Frank's squad car. Frank hopped into the driver's seat without saying a word.   
  
So, what do we know? Montoya asked. Frank puzzled over it for a moment. In a word, diddly. Montoya looked somewhat taken aback. Oh, come on, we've gotta know something Frank put the car in gear and headed towards the Roivas estate. There were no finger prints, no sign of forced entry, no sign of any kind of struggle, Mr. Roivas had no known enemies, very few people even knew who he was, not to mention the fact that his head is entirely gone, now you tell me the useful information I can get out of that Montoya sat back in his seat, silent. For some reason, Frank felt a slight unsettling feeling towards this man. Not because Montoya was replacing his partner who was out on a sick leave, or because he seemed like a cocky, pretentious, hero-wanna-be, who was in it just to give a boost to his ego, but it was something else, something deeper.   
  
So, who was the next of kin? Montoya continued to try and make idle chitchat. Frank pushed his unsettling feeling aside. A young woman named Alex Roivas, she's a student at the University of Washington. Montoya nodded as if he had some greater understanding. Did Ed-o have a beefy insurance policy? Montoya asked in a slightly condescending tone. Frank looked him straight in the eye. Your barking up the wrong tree here, Detective, Ms. Roivas is clean, she was on the other side of the country when the murder happened, for chrissakes. Frank told him sternly. Maybe she hired someone to do it?, Hired someone to decapitate him, and keep his head? Maybe, There's some pretty twisted hit men out there Montoya, that's bullshit, and you know it   
  
They drove the rest of the ride in silence. As they pulled up the Roivas estate. Frank still vividly remember the gruesome scene he had encountered 2 nights before. He remember the unshakable sensation that what he was seeing was not the work of man, not even the work of a beast, but of something more sinister, something pure evil. Come on now Frank, you know better than that He muttered to himself.   
  
As they got out of the cruiser, Montoya reached down and made sure that his sidearm was loaded. Feeling a little trigger happy, Detective? Frank quipped. Hey, you can't be to careful when Montoya replied Frank noticed something wrong. When he looked into his eyes, there was something different there. Not the normal machismo, and inexperience of the Montoya he knew, something older, something that knew more. It was a frightening sensation.   
  
Montoya asked, noticing frank staring at him. Oh, nothing man, just trying to remember something, sorry Frank had always been a horrible liar. They walked up and knocked on the door. After some erratic, hurried footsteps the door creaked open, and with it came the more horrific stench that Frank had ever smelled. Alex Roivas stood on the other side of the threshold wrapped in towels, her hand over her face.  
  
Hello, Ms. Roivas sorry to bother you, but what is that god-awful stench. Frank said, covering his face with his collar. Ummm.. Well Alex was obviously not any better of a liar than Frank was. Why don't you step outside and discuss so you can shut the door, that stench is unbearable As Alex stepped out Frank peered inside the foyer, it was too shrouded in shadow to make anything out. Montoya spoke for the first time. So Mam, what's the deal with the smell, and all the towels? Hmm.. Yah, That's a little difficult to explain Frank was starting to get a little suspicious.   
  
Come on lady, don't jerk us around, what's going on here Montoya said, obvious getting a little worked up. Frank put his hand on Montoya's shoulder, and whispered in his ear. Take it easy turbo Montoya backed off. Ms. Roivas, Is it okay if we take a look around? Alex froze for a moment. Just before Frank was going to question her further, the door creaked open, and Dr. Edwin stepped out in a luxurious bath robe. Good afternoon gentlemen   
  
He shook hands with both of the cops. And you are Frank asked. I'm Dr. Edwin Lindsey, A colleague, and close personal friend of Mr. Roivas', when I heard the news of his untimely death I came to see after the house and Mr. Roivas's possessions until they can be dealt with properly The cops looked at each other, they seemed to buy it. So Mr. Lindsey, would you care to explain what that smell is? Frank asked, slightly annoyed. Ah, yes, that is quite unpleasant isn't it, Well, over the past few weeks, Mr. Roivas had a rat infestation of biblical proportions. He paid a contractor to come in a gas the little buggers, unfortunately, Edward passed away before he got a chance to pay someone to come by and deal with the bodies. So as grotesque as that sounds, there are literally hundreds of rotting rat corpses on the premises, were paying someone to come by and deal with them properly later today   
  
Frank still didn't look quite convinced. Why didn't I smell it when I came by earlier Frank asked. My best guess would be that he had just gassed them that morning, and they had yet to begin to rot Dr. Edwin replied. Alex nodded in agreement. Now, if you'll excuse us Ms. Roivas and I have much to discuss regarding the estate, have a pleasant day. Ignoring Dr. Edwin, Montoya shoved his way past the two, opened the door and entered. God-Damnit Montoya, we don't have a warrant! Montoya walked along the small hallway leading from the front door into the foyer, to his right was a light switch, he flipped it.   
  
Dr, Edwin and Alex screamed in unison. The foyer was a scene of unbridle carnage. It looked like a battle had raged in this room, and there had been several causalities. Pools of blood were forming in the corners, brain and bone fragments seemed to be sticking to every conceivable surface, In the middle of the foyer on a patch of lavish carpet sat a single human eyeball. Frank had yet to catch a glimpse, he was still hollering at Montoya from across the threshold, still unwilling to break his police officers code and enter the house without a warrant. Montoya stood, faced with the scene of horrible carnage and death, and surprising enough, smiled. Dr. Edwin and Alex stood behind him, they could offer no explanation for it, what really did happen was far to fantastic to be believed, so they stood there, silent waiting to see what the slightly unnerving cop had to say.   
  
Montoya stood in silence, massive grin on his face and took a deep, swallowing breath of the air in the room. Just watching it made Alex ill. Aaah, nothing like the stench of corpses in the morning Montoya laughed at his own joke, Alex and Lindsey balked at him. Excuse me, but I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Detective Montoya and I'm guessing you two are the chosen, would I be wrong about that?   
  
Alex and Dr. Edwin stared at him wide eyed with confusion, a million different possibilities flashed through there mind, none of them good. Oh, what, did you think that was just your little secret The two chosen just stood in silence, unsure what they could say. Frank had finally decided to enter the house, and he had just closed the door behind him. He froze just inside the threshold. Jesus H. Christ   
  
he was stricken speechless by the site. He thought the scene of Edwards death was going to be the worst carnage he would witness in his career, this proved him wrong. Montoya turned to face him. It's beautiful, isn't it Legrasse? Frank's eyes formed into two ice cold slits, What the hell is that supposed to mean, detective?!.. Montoya drew his gun and fired striking Frank in the chest, he fell like a wet bag of laundry, then slumped against the door.   
  
He then turned the gun on Alex. You must be the one we've all been hearing so much about Alex tried to inch her hand towards the revolver she had hidden under one of the towels wrapping her, she wasn't sure if she could get there in time. He's coming for you, coming for all of you, living, and dead. Montoya held the gun pointing unwavering at Alex's head. Dr. Edwin worked his hand to the back of his robe where his pistol was hidden. He managed to work his fingers around the trigger of the gun. In one smooth swift motion he brought the gun to bare, suddenly montoya eyes flashed bright green and made Dr. Edwin pause for a moment.   
  
That pause was just long enough for Montoya to pull the trigger, it hit Alex squarely in the forehead, ripping her hand back, she fell lifelessly to the floor. YOU SON OF A BITCH! Dr. Edwin screamed, he fired twice, both hit Montoya squarely in the head, he was unfazed. He let out a maniacal laugh and then fired at Dr. Edwin, it hit him in the heart. He felt seething pain like he had never experience. He fell to the floor in a heap gripping the wound in his chest, his life leaking out of him like air escaping a balloon. The last image that he saw was the cool, lifeless eyes of alex, blood slowly seeping down her forehead. He said one final prayer for forgiveness as his life faded. As the last breath escaped his lips, the world fell again, into eternal darkness   
  
The End   
  
A message to the reader: I would like to apologize for ending this story so abrupt, but due to family obligation, I will be forced to devote more of my time to other things, so I just won't have the time to work on this story any further, So I figured it would be better to end it up quickly, then just leave the story unfinished, thanks a lot to the people who supplied me with positive feedback, and I hope you guys enjoyed the bit of the story that I did get to do. Thanks again   
Clay   



	4. THIS ISN'T REALLY HAPPENING!

FLASH! ISN'T REALLY.. HAPPENING?! Dr. Edwin screamed. As the fog of insanity slowly pushed back, he saw what was really going on. Montoya stood, screaming ranting incoherently about the virtues of mantarok. He will open you eyes to the truth, man is but an insect before him, we are merely sustenance to provide for his mightiness   
  
Dr Edwin was overcome with joy like he had never experience. Even though he really never died, it sure did feel like coming back from the dead. There stood Alex, fully alive, he could have kissed her. If he didn't do something, she might not be alive for much longer. His gun had fallen out of his hand, and lay on the floor beneath him. He tried to bend down to pick it up, but found himself paralyzed, apparently the effect of whatever Montoya had done to him hadn't worn off yet. He stood, unable to help, forced to watch whatever happened to alex. Montoya seemed to have come to the end of his speech. For my master to return to his full eminence, he needs souls, the souls of all of the chosen, and I intend to give them to him a slight grin began to creep across his face, as his finger eased on to the trigger. I'm going to enjoy this suddenly a bullet ripped through the side of his head, his body crumpled in on itself. His face frozen permanently in a horrible smile. Across the room, the basement door stood open, there stood Michael Edwards, Glock Pistol smoking in hand. Alex and Dr. Edwin let out a sigh of relief. Lucky shot Michael said.


	5. Death's Sweet Embrace

Chapter 4: Death's Sweet Embrace  
  
Frank ran his fingers over the jagged gushing hole in his chest. He submitted to the inevitability of his death. He'd seen enough chest wounds in his day to know that he was up shit-creek without a paddle. Fighting back the mind numbing agony, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of tasty wintergreen gum. He had always loved gum.   
  
When ever things got mucked up, gum always seemed to center him. He could think of nothing he'd rather have at time like that. Simple pleasures he muttered to himself. Frank found himself calm, not filled with rage, not cursing his horrible luck, not screaming in agony. Knowing your future has a very calming effect on you. He knew he was going to die, and that was all there was to it, no reason to get too pissed off about it. He slid another stick of gum into his mouth, This is definitely a two stick moment he thought to himself. He sat there, enjoying his gum, waiting for the reaper to come. Just before he submitted to the darkness, something distracted him from the relative peace of his death.  
  
Alex walked up and knelt before. He held out a blood soaked hand, she smiled at him. No thanks, maybe later her loss, Frank thought to himself. Alex was holding an extremely old looking book that was bound in some kind of freakish leather. She grabbed Frank by the back of the head and looked at him. Don't die, okay, I just need you to hold out for another 40 seconds or so, can you handle that? Frank nodded. Might as well fulfill this last request, Frank thought. Alex closed her eyes and lowered her head. She was silent for a moment. Frank thought she was praying for him, that made him feel pretty good. Then, something happened that Frank immediately wrote off to pre-death hallucinations. Blinding shafts of light fired out of the floor like geysers of red energy. Frank tilted his head to side slightly. he said.   
  
As Frank watched the air was filled with a swirling mass of small red orbs. The orbs started to spiral in a pattern. The formed a giant whirlwind that pointed directly at the wound in Frank's chest. To Frank's utter disbelief, he felt the orbs entering him. Energy like he had never experienced surged through his body. At that moment he felt like he knew everything, he was everything, he was a majestic eagle soaring on the currents of infinite creation. And then, as abruptly as the feeling appeared, he felt it fade. The agonizing pain in Frank's chest faded with it.  
  
Tentatively, Frank's fingers ran over the spot where he was shot. The wound had disappeared like the memories of a dream. The bullet hole didn't feel as if it had been healed, it felt like more like it had never existed. He ran it through his mind, the shafts of bright red energy, the swirling mass of red orbs, he had been dead, six feet under, just wasting time until the reaper came, and yet, somehow, here he sat, blood coursing through his veins.   
  
He looked up and saw Alex smiling at him. It became too much. Frank, the 25 year veteran of carnage and loss, the man who felt that his heart had been permanently hardened, broke down and cried. He cried like a baby, great heaving sobs that made his chest ache. He curled up in a ball as the emotion flowed out of him like a river. All the joy, all the confusion, the sensation that everything he believed in was a farce, it all came gushing out like some giant crashing tidal wave.  
Alex picked him up and took him in a warm embrace. Hey big guy, everything's gonna be all right She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Frank sniffled slightly, all of his emotion expended. He broke Alex's embrace and stood up, and tried to collect himself. Alex reached out and patted him on the shoulder. I know this has gotta be tough to understand she said. Frank looked her straight in the eye. What did you do he said earnestly. Well, i healed you Alex said, blushing slightly.   
  
You... brought me back, gave me life? Alex was full on blushing now. She shrugged slightly and nodded. Well then I owe you Frank said. Owe me what?. Everything.... my life Alex was speechless. After a few seconds of heavy silence alex spoke. I guess you wanna know don't you?. Frank looked at her blankly, unsure what she meant. She held out the book. Touch this. Frank still didn't quite understand, but, he trusted her. He reached out and paused for a moment, his finger hanging over the sickly looking surface of the book. Something felt evil about it. He threw caution into the wind and touched it.   
  
The instant his finger grazed the surface he felt 2000 years of disturbing knowledge force it's way into his mind like some renegade rifle round. The cold stark reality came ripping through his psyche like a mac truck. When his eye's opened, he knew. Alex could tell instantly by gazing into his deep brown eyes. Please tell me this is some freakish parlor trick, this can't all be real even as he said it, he knew it was all real, as real as the sun rising or setting. I think you know it's real, we all do.   
  
Just then, Michael walked up, supporting with a very weak looking Dr. Edwin. Michael reached out his hand for Frank. Frank looked at him shocked. I...know.. you.. somehow? Michael cracked a little smile, Spooky isn't it? Frank shook his head in amazement. You should know my slightly damaged friend here as well Frank eyes widen ever further. Dr. Edwin Lindsey, I'll be damned Both Michael, and Dr. Lindsey laughed out loud. Although they couldn't see it. A great darkness formed on the horizon. It coated the unwitting denizens of humanity with a thick sickly membrane of impenetrable blackness. Despite this, A single ray of light shone brightly, The group of chosen grew to meet the impending darkness.  



	6. Brace Yourselves

Chapter 5:  
Brace yourselves  
  
As the shock and excitement of the past hour began to fade, the stark reality of there predicament began to set in on the group. Montoya's corpse was surrounded by a pool a quickly congealing blood, his death wasn't going to be easy to explain, not to mention the the remains of Peter coating the walls and floor. Frank slumped down and pulled a rag out of his jacket pocket and started swabbing off his forehead. We need to clean this place up, and do something with these bodies he said.   
  
Alex went into the kitchen to get cleaning supplies, Dr. Lindsey followed her. Michael seemed weary to move, not yet pleased with Frank's explanation of the situation. How are you going to explain this Michael asked. Frank paused, continuing to wipe his forehead. For now, we don't, we wait till we have more information, we can't be sure that Montoya wasn't the associate of mine under the influence of Mantarok, for all we know, the entire force could be corrupted. This possibility had escaped Michael, he sat in silence thinking about what this could mean. The silence was interrupted by the high pitched whine of sirens coming up the street. It sounded like at least 10 squad cars.   
  
Frank peeked behind one of the front curtains to see the cars park out front, several blues jumped out, guns drawn and begun to run toward the front door of the house. WE HAVE TO GO, NOW! Frank yelled. The took off for the Kitchen to get Alex and Edwin. Frank and mike burst in on them as they were loading themselves down with all manner of cleaning supplies. Drop that crap, we gotta move! Michael yelled. Alex and Edwin followed with out question. We've got company out front, we need to find another way out Back door, follow me Alex led the group toward the back door. As they reached a window that looked out over the backyard, they froze. They could easily make out several cops making they're way through the hedges that ringed the back of the property. No Good!.   
  
They froze in a moment of indecision. Alex grabbed the tome of Eternal Darkness out of Dr Edwin's hands and lowered her head. Everyone link hands, I've got an idea As the others did as she said, Alex began whispering incoherently. They heard a loud pounding on the door. This is the Police OPEN UP! The blues in the backyard were creeping they're way up to the back door. They only had moments before the place was going to be crawling with cops. Michael held his breath, waiting to see what alex had in mind. Suddenly 7 geysers of blinding purple orbs of energy erupted from the floor and began to swirl around the chosen.   
  
KNOCK IT DOWN An angry voice issued from beyond the front door. The orbs began to swirl faster and move tighter in. The back foyer was filled with the sound of tinkling glass as the one of the windows on the back door shattered in. Michael suddenly understood what was going on, and felt a calm fall over him. Right before their eyes the orbs began to slow down and solidify into what looked like a solid reflective purple sphere, casting the outside world in an erie iridescent purple glow. Just as the sphere completed, the front door burst bearing forth a mob of police with guns drawn.   



	7. The Silence Within

The police moved the house quickly and efficiently, They swept through the foyer, barely even pausing at the sight of the unspeakable carnage. The chosen watched them intently through the open door leading out into the foyer. Frank spoke with a noticeable quiver of fear in his voice. What the hell do we do when they come in here, yell HEY LOOK OVER THERE, and duck out the back? The others looked at him, slightly amused. Trust us Mr. Legrasse, we won't have to Dr Edwin said.  
  
Frank was about to question him further when the knowledge just came to him. The full extent of the knowledge the book had imported to him had apherenltly not yet taken full effect. So, they can't see us in here? Alex shook her head. Not even remotely. Frank reached his hand out to touch the surface of the glittering purple globe that was surrounding. It was surprisingly cool to the touch. As his fingers penetrated the ethereal substance of it, it rippled like the surface of a mucky pond. Well shoot me in the foot, and call me Susan Frank said, while running his hand through his hair. Alex gave him a funny look that clearly said what the hell?!. Frank blushed slightly, It's something my dad used to say, don't ask me what it means Outside, the cops finished their sweep of the foyer, and split up into groups to check the rest of the massive estate. Alex hoped they didn't stumble onto any of the more seedy secrets the mansion housed.   
  
It looked as if the foyer had entirely emptied now, and the group had a chance to make a break for it. Just as Alex was about to go through the procedure to take the spell down, they heard heavy footsteps creeping across the foyer and saw the sillouhette of a smallish man standing in the doorway that led to where they sad hidden. Frank said with a noticeable current of disdain. The short blazing red haired man strutted slowly into the room. He stood for a moment, scanning the murky shadows that the room was bathed in. He looked slowly across the room and then stopped right as he was looking directly at the bubble of invisibility hiding the chosen. Everyone heart's jumped a beat. Jesus, I thought you said he couldn't see us in here Frank whispered. He can't, At least, he shouldn't be able to Alex replied. Whitman continued to stare at they're hiding spot, his face now covered with a noticeable smile. Just when they were all sure he was going to find them, He turned nonchalantly around and made his way toward the pool table on the other side of the room.   
  
All of the chosen let out a sigh of relief. In silence the strange little man was standing by the pool table. In his hand was the cue ball. He tossed it lightly from hand to hand, as if inspecting it somehow. And then, without the slightest bit of warning, He whirled around and in one smooth motion hurled the cue ball in the direction of the purple sphere. Alex ducked in horror as the ball whipped right past her face. In doing so she lost her balance and began to teeter towards the outside of the sphere. Luckily at the last second Dr. Edwin caught her by the back of her shirt, righting her. Now they knew that their hiding space had been compromised. To whitman, it would look like the ball had disappeared in mid air, and then reappeared against 10 feet later. Sure enough whitman had his gun drawn and was working his way across the dark room with his other hand stretched out in front of him. What now? Michael asked. In Response, Frank drew his police issue Colt .45. The others looked at him in silent confusion. Frank Legrasse, the captain of all things By the book was going to kill a cop in cold blood. Frank took up a position flanking the spot that the guessed that Whitman would compromise their little hiding place. He then held a single finger to his mouth, silencing everyone, and they waited.  



End file.
